Death Comes at a Price
by the female apophis
Summary: The untouchable SG-1 has finally been touched...


****

Death Comes at a Price

By: the female apophis

****

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry folks, but I don't own them. If I did, there are a few things in the past few years that never would have happened. *cough* CHIMERA *cough*.

****

Spoilers: None.

****

Characters: Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c.

****

Summary: The untouchable SG-1 has finally been touched.

****

Song: nope. 

****

Other Stuff: nope.

****

Warning: Character death. Crying.

****

A/N: I almost cried as I was writing this. And I've had this death scene playing around in my head for quite some time now. Hope you all enjoy it.

*******************************************************************

He could feel his lungs burning from running so long.

Carter had gotten separated from the group not long after the first attack had begun.

That had been almost half an hour ago.

The last place anyone had seen her was in the temple.

So, that's where he was heading.

He ignored the pain that shot through his knee as he temporarily lost his balance.

He quickly ran up the length of the steps, and was shocked at the sudden drop in temperature after entering the temple.

He could hear a noise from somewhere in front of him.

It didn't take him long to find the source of the noise either.

He'd found Sam.

Therein lied the problem.

He watched the fight in sheer awe, having never known that Carter was able to do some of the things she was doing. He was unable to do anything, fearing that he could hurt her in the process.

She was fighting against a Jaffa that must have wandered away from the group.

The man was easily a good six or seven inches taller than Teal'c. He wasn't wearing his armor, and one could see the huge muscles the man also possessed.

Sam was holding her own though.

Until she twisted her ankle.

She partially fell and before she had the chance to completely recover her footing, the Jaffa kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying.

She rose shakily to her feet and was able to block the punch being thrown at her.

She stumbled towards the nearest wall, clutching her stomach as she winced from the pain.

She pulled our her knife, but before she had the chance to strike, the Jaffa was already there, pinning her up against the wall.

Jack pulled out his Beretta and took aim when he heard it.

A soft, almost completely silent cry from Sam.

As the Jaffa backed away, she slid slowly down the wall, shock written on her features.

Jack knew instantly what had happened.

Taking aim once more, a single shot rang out, and the warrior fell to the floor. Nothing would help him now.

He ran to her, fearing the worst.

She was still alive.

He kneeled over her body, and winced as he saw the blood.

Their eyes locked, and both knew what was going to happen.

He wiped her damp hair away from her eyes before placing his hand over her cheek.

"Jack?"

"I'm here Sam."

"I'm sorry."

"Please, Sam, don't talk."

"I have to say this. Please Jack, just let me talk."

He pulled her partially into his lap, her voice having continually grown quieter as she told him she needed to speak.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's okay Sam."

"No, it's not. You and I made a promise, and I didn't stick by that promise."

"I didn't expect you to Sam. It was selfish of me to believe that you would wait for me for who knew how long."

"You waited for me."

"That's because I'm too much in love with you to ever truly be happy with someone else."

"So am I, Jack. I've realized that. And now, it's too late."

"Don't talk like that Sam. Everything is going to be fine, I promise."

She smiled weakly before sighing.

"Jack, kiss me."

He did as she asked. He knew it was her last request, but there was no way he was going to believe what his mind was screaming at him to hear.

The kiss broke off and she sighed once more.

Her eyes closed, and she went limp in his arms.

The rest of his team found him crying a few minutes later, her body still in his arms.

"Jack?"

"O'Neill?"

He looked up them, his eyes telling them everything they could want to know.

Daniel backed up against the wall and sunk to the floor, drawing his knees up to his chest, feeling his own tears coming.

Teal'c looked stunned. His mouth dropped partially open, and his grip tightened on the staff weapon in his hand. His vision became blurred with unshed tears.

The untouchable SG-1 had finally been touched.

They had lost a member of their own, and there was no way she would be coming back.

They had finally been beaten.

~fin~

I would love to know what you thought of this.

Seeing as my muse has returned, I'm hoping you all will review so she'll stay around for a while longer.

Much love to you all!


End file.
